Benutzer Blog:The Dark Antichrist/'Es' (2017) - Kritik
Beginnen möchte ich meinen neuen Blog mit einer Kritik zu dem fraglos meistgehypten Horrorfilm des Jahres. Die Rede ist selbstverständlich von dem Film 'Es' zu welchem der Meister des Horrors Stephen King die Vorlage lieferte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit werde ich allerdings auch noch das Original von 1990 mit einbeziehen, welches ebenfalls ein Klassiker ist. Doch ob der Hype und der Klassiker-Status dieser beiden Filme gerechtfertigt ist, werde ich nun näher ergründen. Handlung: ' Im Remake geht es um die Kindheit von Bill, Mike, Ben, Beverly, Richie, Eddie und Stan, die allesamt eins gemeinsam haben: Sie sind Außenseiter, werden geächtet und haben schwere Schicksale erleiden müssen; so wird Beverly von ihrem alkoholabhängigen Vater missbraucht, Ben wird von allen gehänselt, weil er übergewichtig ist und Bill, sozusagen der Anführer der Gruppe die sich 'Der Club der Verlierer' nennt, stottert stark und hat außerdem ohne Genaueres zu wissen, seinen geliebten Bruder Georgie an jenes Monstrum verloren, welches Derry alle 27 Jahre heimsucht, um Kinder zu fressen. Nun stehen auch die Kinder des Verliererclubs auf der Speisekarte der mordlustigen Kreatur, die jedem seiner Opfer als das in Erscheinung tritt, vor dem es sich am meisten fürchtet. ''Nur auf 'Es' (1990) zutreffend (Spoiler für die, die weder das Buch noch den Film gesehen haben): Nachdem es bereits 27 Jahre her ist, dass Bill und seine Freunde Es besiegt haben, ereignen sich abermals mysteriöse Morde in der kleinen Stadt namens Derry, die sie alle vor langer Zeit verlassen haben, um dem Horror zu entfliehen, den sie für gestoppt hielten. Doch das namenlose Monster, das abermals mit Vorliebe als unheimlicher Clown ''Pennywise ''in Erscheinung tritt ist wieder zurück und ein alter Schwur, den sich die Freunde vor 27 Jahren gegeben haben, führt die alte Truppe wieder zusammen auf dass sie sich erneut ihren Ängsten stellen, um ''Es ''ein für alle mal zu besiegen. '''Kritiker über die Filme: Die Kritiker äußerten sich beim Original von 1990 teils sehr wohlwollend, auf Rotten Tomatoes konnte er 57% der Kritiker überzeugen, doch das Remake wurde geradezu in den Himmel gelobt und konnte ganze 85% der Kritiker für sich gewinnen. Auch sonst hielt sich das Orginal stets im mittleren Bereich, während das Remake fast schon euphorisch aufgenommen wurde. Allgemeine Informationen: Es' ''ist ein US-amerikanischer Film, wurde im Jahre 2017 veröffentlicht, hat eine Länge von 135 Minuten und ist hier in Deutschland ab 16 Jahren freigegeben. Vom Genre her lässt sich dieses Werk, das übrigens nur der erste Teil eines Zweiteilers ist, zwar hauptsächlich dem Horrorfilm zuordnen, weist jedoch auch viele Elemente eines Coming-of-Age-Filmes auf. Andrés Muschietti ist der Regisseur, Gary Dauberman, Chase Palmer und Cary Fukunaga schrieben das Drehbuch und Benjamin Wallfisch lieferte den Soundtrack. Zum Hauptcast zählen Jaeden Lieberher, Sophia Lillis, Jeremy Ray Taylor, Finn Wolfhard, Jack Dylan Grazer, Chosen Jacobs, Wyatt Oleff und natürlich Bill Skarsgard als Pennywise. '''Kritik: Es (2017): Die Schauspieler kommen vielen sicher nicht bekannt vor, da es fast ausschließlich Newcomer sind. Allerhöchstens erkennt man Finn Wolfhard, der mit der Serie 'Stranger Things' bekannt wurde (die ich allerdings nie gesehen habe). Auch ansonsten sind die Namen der Schauspieler in etwa so bekannt wie der echte Name von Es ''was jedoch nicht heißt, dass hier Amateure am Werk sind, denn wenn dieser Film etwas richtig gemacht hat, dann ist es das Casting, denn jeder der Jungdarsteller ist umwerfend in dem was er tut und der Film ist bis in die kleinste Nebenrolle wunderbar besetzt! Ganz besonders hervorheben möchte ich jedoch Bill Skarsgards wunderbare Performance, der als Pennywise sogar Tim Curry in den Schatten stellt (der auch das einzig Gute für mich am Original war, aber dazu später). Chung-Hoon Chungs Kameraarbeit kann sich wahrlich sehen lassen. Die Art und Weise wie er die Bilder einfängt ist wirklich beeindruckend und schön anzusehen und auch der Soundtrack ist nicht zu verachten, auch wenn er mir nicht großartig im Gedächtnis geblieben ist. Somit hätten wir einige gute Punkte, die jedoch von einigen sehr negativen Punkten beinahe wieder nichtig gemacht werden, denn obwohl ''Es ''so ein toller Horrorfilm gewesen sein soll, macht er ziemlich viel falsch. Zu Beginn des Filmes sehen wir die berühmte Georgie-Szene, die wunderbar gefilmt wurde und die einem wirklich eiskalt den Rücken hinunterläuft, was ich sicher nicht bestreiten will. Traurig finde ich jedoch, dass dies die einzige Szene im gesamten Film ist, die mich schockieren bzw. gruseln konnte. Alles Horrorartige was danach kommt wurde so lieblos und klischeelastig hingeklatscht, dass ich die Euphorie um dieses Werk keinesfalls nachvollziehen konnte. Man kann es sich als ein Dinner vorstellen. Es wird einem durch die tolle Kulisse, den gelungenen Soundtrack und die fähigen Schauspieler die Spannung quasi auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert, doch statt sie einfach zu greifen und dem Zuschauer wie schon in der ersten Szene einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen, schmeißt der Regisseur das ganze Tablett auf den Boden und hofft, dass das Publikum durch den daraus resultierenden Knall einen kurzen Schreck bekommt. Und genau das ist ''Es ''letztendlich für mich - Jumpscare belastet. Eine Krankheit unter der gefühlt alle populären Horrorfilme der letzten Jahre leiden. Jedes Mal sobald sich ein Hauch von Spannung anbahnt, wird er sofort von einem Jumpscare zunichte gemacht, was dem Film nicht nur jegliche Spannung nimmt, sondern die Horroszenen unheimlich langweilig macht. Dabei können Jumpscares sogar gut sein, wenn man sie in Maßen einsetzt, doch Andrés Muschietti übertreibt es so sehr, dass er das Fass ziemlich schnell zum Überlaufen bringt. Was bleibt sind Verfolgungsszenen die zwar gut geschauspielert sind, aber in keinster Weise mehr angsteinflößend wirken. Man sieht einfach jeden, sich anbahnenden, Schreckmoment kommen und so funktioniert spätestens der dritte Jumpscare nicht mehr und die darauf folgenden Schocks sorgen lediglich noch dafür, dass man vollends den Bezug zu der Spannung verliert, die am Anfang noch so schön aufgebaut wurde. Mein zweiter Kritikpunkt bezieht sich auf den banalen Aufbau der Story. Im Buch war das Ganze kein Problem, da die eigentliche Geschichte von vielen kleinen Nebengeschichten getragen und mehr Fokus auf die Kinder und ihre Freundschaft gelegt wurde. Im Film hingegen wird auf die Entwicklung der Freundschaft zwar stellenweise eingegangen, nicht aber auf die eigentliche Entstehung, die ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Romans war. So bleibt letztendlich ein schäbiges und stereotypisches ''Kinder sind Freunde (ist halt so; muss man nicht viel drauf eingehen), Kind begegnet Es, Kind rennt weg, anderes Kind begegnet Es, auch dieses rennt weg (...), alle verbünden sich gegen Es, Showdown, Ende. Vermutlich bin ich hierbei ein wenig zu kritisch, aber ich fand das ganze einfach zu klischeelastig erzählt, genauso wie all die sämtlichen Stereotypen des Horrorfilms, die in diesen filmischen Beitrag eingefügt wurden und ihn für eine zweite Sichtung unguckbar machen, aber natürlich ist das nur in meinem Fall so, denn offenbar scheint er ja ziemlich hohen Anklang gefunden zu haben. Auf was dieser jedoch zurückzuführen ist, bleibt mir hingegen schleierhaft und so muss ich schweren Herzens sagen, dass Es ''zwar ganz nett ist und als Coming-of-Age-Film sogar ganz gut funktioniert, als Horrorfilm versagt er jedoch auf ganzer Linie und lässt sich lediglich durch den Soundtrack und die Schauspieler retten. '''Es (1990):' Auch wenn er ein Klassiker ist und über die Jahre eine große Fangemeinde gesammelt hat, würde ich dieses Machwerk nicht mal für Horrorfans als Muss bezeichnen und erst recht nicht weiterempfehlen. Einige mögen sich jetzt fragen wie ich zu solch einer Äußerung komme und die Antwort lässt sich in ein paar ganz wesentliche Punkte aufteilen. #Die Jungschauspieler sind ganz gut, aber die erwachsenen Darsteller sind leider nicht gerade überzeugend und wirken beinahe lächerlich in ihrer Darstellung. Träge und hölzern bewegen sie sich über die Leinwand und passen damit eher ins Tele5 Abendprogramm als in einen sogenannten Klassiker. Einzig Tim Curry konnte mich voll und ganz überzeugen. Der Mann hat es einfach drauf! #Die Effekte sind leider ziemlich miserabel gealtert, was bei einer Fernsehproduktion nicht so sehr ins Gewicht fallen sollte, einem aber doch ein Dorn im Auge bleibt. #Null Spannung. Zum einen zieht sich der Film wie Kaugummi hin und ich habe mich weder erschrocken noch gegruselt, was nicht zuletzt an der ziemlich ungruseligen Musik und der Performance von Tim Curry liegt. Versteht mich nicht falsch er schauspielert echt gut, aber Pennywise wirkt auf mich einfach eher albern als furchteinflößend. Die lustigen Sprüche die er dann ab und zu los lässt, sind nicht gerade hilfreich, um dieses Bild noch großartig zu ändern. Vergleich zum Buch: Es (2017): Wie bereits erwähnt lässt der Film die teils echt spannenden Nebengeschichten völlig außer acht, was ich noch verstehen kann, da dies zu umfangreich für einen Film wäre, aber es wurde mir viel zu wenig Fokus auf die Charaktere gelegt und mehr auf die Begegnungen mit dem Monster, was für einige vielleicht besser ist, aber mir hat dadurch sehr viel Bezug zu den Figuren gefehlt. Zudem wurde der schleichende und schockierende Horror des Buches hier in einen von Jumpscares nur so strotzenden Brei verwandelt. Doch trotz dieser Mängel, ist dies nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Tommy Lee Wallace dem Buch angetan hat... Es (1990): ...denn dieser 'Klassiker' ist eine Vergewaltigung von dem was Stephen King uns damals geliefert hat. Abgesehen von den Punkten die ich ohnehin schon genannt habe, ist das Ende ein ultimativer Tritt ins Gesicht, wie ich finde. Als alleinstehender Horrorfilm ist Es ''bei mir bereits im unteren Durchschnittsbereich gelandet, doch als Buchadaption versagt er auf ganzer Linie. Somit bleiben mir letztendlich zwei Erklärungen für das Scheitern dieses Filmes: #Der Regisseur und die Produzenten hassen Stephen King und wollten ihm mit diesem Machwerk ordentlich ins Gesicht spucken, oder... #Tommy Lee Wallace hat echt Talent. Denn es erfordert schon einiges an Talent, um aus solch einer brillianten Vorlage einen derartigen Käse zu produzieren. Der Film ist wahrlich schauderhaft und furchteinflößend, aber sicherlich nicht im positiven Sinne. '''Kommentar (Tips!):' *verzichtet so gut es geht auf Jumpscares *verzichtet so gut es geht auf CGI (ein Punkt der mir bei beiden '''Filmen negativ aufgefallen ist!) *vermeidet Klischees *vergesst nicht: Clowns sind lustig, Monster nicht; hier haben wir einen Clown, der eigentlich ein Monster ist, lasst ihn also nicht wie etwas agieren, nur weil es äußerlich so aussieht (ja ich meine '''dich '''1990 Version!) '''Der Vorhang fällt: Ich hoffe, dass ich mit dieser Kritik nicht zu viele treue Fans verärgert habe, aber ich denke man kann meine Kritikpunkte verstehen, auch wenn man sie nicht teilt. Vielleicht war es auch keine so gute Idee gleich zu Anfang meines Blogs solch eine Bombe platzen zu lassen indem ich zwei der wol berühmtesten Horrorfilme aller Zeiten so schlecht mache, aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich als nächstes über einen Film berichten werde, der mir besser in Erinnerung geblieben ist (lasst euch jedoch nicht davon abhalten mir in den Kommentaren Filme zu nennen, von denen ihr gerne eine Kritik erhalten würdet). Des weiteren bitte ich euch mir en wenig Feedback zu meiner Kritik zu geben; was gefällt euch und was nicht? Habt ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge oder wart ihr wunschlos glücklich mit dem Aufbau? In diesem Sinne, bis zum nächsten Mal! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag